


Fireworks over Republic City

by WasteTimeandType



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami-centric, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Grief, Hiroshi is mentioned, One Year On, Sad, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasteTimeandType/pseuds/WasteTimeandType
Summary: A year has passed since Kuvira's failed attempt to conquer Republic City. Celebrations are in order.For Asami, it's a year since her father passed away.





	Fireworks over Republic City

The warm sunlight shone through the windows, and it was a pleasant glow to enjoy. Asami yawned and stretched, and shook herself as she looked outside the window.

The pleasantness of the weather meant was setting up Asami for a good day, despite the fact that she woke-up alone. She stretched and began to process her next actions throughout the day. _Work. Pick-up Korra from the train station_.

She stood up, putting on her slippers and moved over to her left and glanced at her calendar on her bedside table, and the good mood was snatched away.

It was the day before her father's death. Everything came flooding back: the anxiety she had felt deep within her the night before and how her sleep hadn’t been peaceful, but had been intercepted with time spent staring up at the ceiling.

She took a abreath and collected herself, as the shock wore off. Asami had been mentally preparing herself for weeks, and she was determined not to let the anniversary get in her way. She had responsibilities to do today she couldn’t mope around the large, empty house. She brushed her hair, applied her usual make-up, and found her outfit that she was going to go to work in today; her usual reds and blacks buisness atire, and endevoured to proceed her day as normal.

Work was to be expected: routine and uneventful. Profits and production were up, which was good, and they were thinking of opening a new factory in the Earth Republics. Where exactly was still being decided, she knew her board of directors favoured Zaofu, as the most innovative city in the world. Asami favoured Gaoling or a different town in the earth republics, rationalising that there was too much competition in Zaofu and it would be good to boost the local economy elsewhere.

Overall, Future Industries was thriving. Her father would’ve been proud, she was sure.

Asami leant in the back of her chair at her office, finally alone, and gazing at the photographic portrait of her Hiroshi Sato. She had stripped the factories of Future Industries of photos of her father when she first became the CEO, wanting nothing to do with the past and her fathers involvement with the Equalists.

But after her father died, she placed a portrait of him, standing in his usual business suit, proud and strong, across the room from her. Not behind her as it was previously behind her father, but across the room, so she could meet his gaze, as equals, and not him behind her with eyes gazing down at her; a gaze which could be judgement, or pride, or love— _it was a picture, Asami, don’t be so_ _foolish_.Projection onto the portrait was decidedly unhealthy.

Asami still had to make sure Future Industries broke from the legacy of the Equalists that still haunted the company. But she could still accept the past on a personal level, so she allowed the portrait of her father back into her study.

She wished she had a photograph of her father’s appearance before his death other than photographs held in prison documents. That Hiroshi Sato was the one she remembered the most now, not the portrait and the photographs taken only months away from the revelation that nearly destroyed Republic City, almost ruined their company and broke Asami’s heart.

It had taken a lot to move on just to see him that first time she visited him in prison, to hand him back the letters he had written her. But seeing her father, the great Hiroshi Sato once so imposing but now thinner and older looking had shook her slightly, and she realised she missed him, despite everything.

Hiroshi has asked her many questions, most of them personal. He hadn’t been interested in how the company was doing, though she guessed he kept up with the stocks and business from the paper.

_'I heard you went travelling with the Avatar to find the new airbenders, what was it like?'_

_'You’ve been building the new roads for Republic City, I hope you haven’t been working yourself too hard.'_

_'I read in the gossip columns that Mako boy you dated then dated the Avatar. What happened?'_

Asami told him, about the airbenders, the city roads and how she was taking care of herself fine, and how Mako and Korra and her were all good friends; even if, at the time, she didn’t really know if her and Korra _were_ fine, if she should sail over to see her, if perhaps _she’d said something wrong in her letters_ or _maybe_   _not enough_ , as Korra only wrote to her _once_. It had been strange to talk about the whole thing with Mako because truth be told, her thoughts of the past and her previous relationships were now only settling dust in the back of her mind; a fact, but with little emotion. It hurt at the time, sure, but it quickly faded and she’d found richer friendship with Korra. Asami remained friends with them both, and even Hiroshi raised an eyebrow but her father always had a more traditional understanding of relationships than her, he wouldn’t be able to fathom the desire to move on and maintain friendships after the mess that had been their love lives.

Asami knew that the most she opened up to him was when she admitted that she missed Korra a lot when he asked about how she was doing. Asami hadn’t known how well Korra was doing, she only wrote once in three years and that had hurt and worried Asami far more deeply than any silly drama with Mako three years prior.

Asami knew that her father hadn’t really grasped the full depth of her words when she said the word _miss_ , but Asami herself didn’t really know herself until she saw Korra again. All of the good that came with being with Korra came flooding back and not just the pain of missing her. Asami wished she could’ve had a chance to discuss it further with him. _Would he have approved?_ Asami, his non-bending daughter and Korra, the Avatar, who once represented all that he hated, _together_?

She didn’t know, and she couldn’t spend time pondering the _what if’s_ because the what if’s will not happen no matter how much she wanted them too; and the what if’s might have produced a circumstance that was not happy like she so desired when she allowed herself to endeavour on those flights of fancy.

Asami did miss him though. That she knew for certain and could admit to herself, despite everything.

She missed her Dad a lot.

* * *

The rest of Asami’s working day moved smoothly by, and Asami was relieved to have return home, relax and have dinner made. Asami liked to cook, but she rarely had the time for it and she appreciated the food their servant would make.

She ate in silence and didn’t do much apart from play the radio softly and flick through the paper. The news was dry, but Asami took some comfort in that-- it was never a good thing if the news was interesting. She glanced at the clock at regular intervals, but time never passed much quicker. As soon as she saw the clock reach ten-to seven, she scurried off to her car. Her servant asked, as he always does if she would like her driver. Asami refused in conjunction with the routine; she had always found a private enjoyment in picking-up Korra herself whenever she returned from trips Asami did not attend by her side. She enjoyed picking Korra up from the station when Korra was returning from being out of town. It was a cute, small and domestic moment within their relationship that struggled to be anything but. Sure, they didn’t feel like they had any differences from any other relationship, but Asami was the CEO of a large company and Korra is the Avatar. Small moments just for themselves could be few and far between.

She had been away for three weeks now. Korra tried to not be away for so long, but Wu had desperately needed her support in some of the various region of the Earth Kingdom when trying to set up free elections for the still unstable Republic. So the Avatar had gone, and promised Asami that she would be back in time for the celebrations, and as Korra had said, mainly for you.

Asami drove to the station, taking notice of the darkening sky and hummed along to the radio. It was fairly busy with the sun starting to set, and the last dredges of people were boarding trains to commute out of the city. Asami parked her car at the side of the station.

7:09. She waited, and smiled in relief that passengers started to file out of the station on time. She waited patiently, this was her usual spot in the car-park, on the East side near the fountain. Korra should come out and greet her anytime soon.

7:15. Korra was probably held up talking to officials or by going to the bathroom.

7:20. She must be having a really long chat.

Asami sighed in defeat as she placed her head on the steering wheel. Korra has sent a telegram yesterday informing her she was coming home today at this time, but it was clear she wasn’t on that train. Korra catching a different train wasn’t anything bad, or even unusual, but Asami wondered if that meant that she wasn’t going to be home tonight. They had a busy day tomorrow! It was the anniversary of Kuvira’s failed invasion. President Zhu-Li was going to deliver a speech commending the spirit of Republic City, and where both Izumi and Wu would deliver them all medals of bravery, and then they would have celebrations in the street and then fireworks.

Mostly, Asami didn’t want to wake up alone. She couldn’t bear to be reminded of that as she woke up in the morning, on the anniversary of that day, and being reminded of how alone she was.

She sat as the radio continued to play quietly, the music channel gave way to Pro-Bending commentary. She smiled as she listened to it. So much has changed since she first enjoyed listening to pro-bending when she was only eighteen, supporting what was then an underdog sports team which just happened to include the Avatar. Even if things didn't work out with her and Mako, she was still so happy she ran him over with her moped and asked him to dinner, because it had set in motion everything that had happened after. She met Korra. That was a good thing.

The commentary for the match ended, and Asami glanced to the clock: 7:45. Asami turned on the engine of her car and drove away, leaving the station behind her.

There is no telegram when Asami arrived back at home, and although Asami tried not to take it personally, she never felt more alone; dwarfed by the incredibly large walls that she called home. It isn’t a home without Korra. Without her girlfriend or her family, it was just a house, an empty cavern of memories of who once lived here.

Asami walked upstairs andforced herself to get ready for bed, knowing she’d regret it tomorrow if she woke up with her makeup on.

Asami laid down onto her bed, as she tried not to think of her big, empty house with only herself occupying it. The turmoutlous thoughts didn’t drift from her mind easily, and she tried to simply rest. She eventually fell into an uneasy sleep, one filled with memories of the past.

* * *

Asami snapped her eyes awake as she heard a creak and the familiar dip on her bed. She turned onto her back only to see a familiar figure sitting on the bed.

“I’m sorry I woke you,” Korra said, and Asami can recognise her blue eyes despite the low light gazing down at her, and Asami smiled softly in return.

“Time?” she asked, her voice scratchy and quiet.

“Three AM,” Korra whispered in return, and sat down on the bed, and undressed quickly to her underwear, “I’m so sorry I’m so late. Go back to sleep."

There was so much Asami wanted to ask, how was your trip and why are you so late and so much more but Korra laid in the bed and pulled Asami close to her. She was warm and comforting and there, and the large bed they had didn’t seem so empty and cold anymore.

Asami allowed herself to be wordlessly spooned by Korra back to sleep.

* * *

“You’re right Asami, if you want something done, you have to do it yourself.” Korra said in the morning as they moved through the morning routine of getting ready. Korra stated that she had asked a civil servant to send a telegram on her behalf to say that she had missed the two fast trains by running late with meetings and would be getting the slow train from northern Xao with former-King Wu. The proposed telegram never arrived.

“Wu is okay, really, but I had little patience for his jabbering when I just wanted to sleep. Mako must have had a constant headache working for him that long.” Korra muttered, but then sighed and looked to her. “I’m sorry I missed you.”

“It’s fine. Really, I’ve missed many dates with work-”

“This is different than a dinner date at Kwong’s.” Korra said, and placed her hand on her shoulder. “I’m… really sorry.” Korra said, and he eyes were glistening as she finally looked away from Asami, ashamed.

Asami took the hand off her shoulder and placed it within her palm. “It’s fine, you’re here now.” It’s all she wanted. She wasn’t fussy, and Korra’s presence had a relaxing presence on her emotions which currently felt high-strung.

Korra smiled softly, and took her hand. She placed her hand on her shoulder.

They wordlessly walk over to the grave where both Asami’s mother and father lay buried. It is ok the far right of the property of the Sato Estate, one they have decorated with many flowers. Hiroshi’s parents are buried here, along with his long-passed brother, and so is Hiroshi and Yasuko Sato themselves.

At one point Asami knew that she would’ve been hesitant to bury her father next to her mother, theorising that she would’ve hated all of the Equalist nonsense. But in the end, Asami never really knew her mother for that long, and Asami realised now, in reflection on her father’s involvement with the Equalists and then penitence for his actions, that maybe Yasuko might have been more complex than she thought, that she might not have despised the equalist movement like she thought, or maybe she would have. There was that longing on Asami’s behalf to have a conversation with her mother, as adults, but that never was going to be the case. Her father’s redemption made the decision to bury him next to her easier, and she took solace that its what Yasuko would have wanted when she was alive.

Asami sighed. She could still remember their burial like it was only yesterday. It was slightly rushed, only a few days after his death, and there hadn’t been a true body to bury. Her friends had been there and comforted her, and Korra had reached out to her. They hadn’t said much that day— still too much to say, and in a position where it wasn’t the right time to say it. Asami hadn’t cried that day, she had only felt resigned. Her feelings towards her father were complicated; she wished he hadn't died, but she still felt anger and regret when she thought of him when she buried him. They still were complicated in that regards; but the anger had lessened in favour of acceptance that the past couldn't be changed. It's what she told herself whenever she thought back to him. There was no going back.

She hadn't cried at the funeral, but things were different now; the passage of time led the shock to not feel so raw, and the lid she held on her bottled emotions felt more free to lift. She bent down towards the stones and placed the small wreath on the grave stones, and lit the incense.

“Mom, Dad,” she said, “I miss you.”

She hoped that they found peace after they died. It was all she needed.

The tears started to fall, and Korra wrapped her arms around her in response. “I’m so sorry Asami. I just wish things were.... different.”

Asami lent into her girlfriend and just sobbed for a while under the willow trees. For those few moments, everything was peaceful apart from the sound of Asami breaking over what happened in the past, and more greatly of what never was. Korra carded her fingers through her hair, and rocked her gently.

“Asami?”

“Hm?”

“Let’s blow off the rest of today.”

Asami shifted against her shoulder. “You’re the Avatar. You can’t blow off victory celebrations.”

“They’re not that important.”

“You’re the one who defeated Kuvira.” Really. Korra was the most honoured guest tonight, she was expected to be there.

Korra sighed. “I guess. But I feel that everyone risked their lives that day and I get all the praise. Your father died and he’s treated as a footnote.”

Asami shrugged. “He was a convicted criminal.” It was to be expected. No-one gave a passing thought to Hiroshi Sato, disgraced former CEO and Equalist hate figure. Amon died after the revolution and was mythologised, her father lived and took the brunt of the heat. Asami couldn’t say he didn’t deserve it.

“So? We would’ve been in trouble without his help.”

Asami sighed. “Of course I agree.”

“If we didn’t turn up maybe they’d reevaluate their approach.” Korra said.

“Or maybe we’d look like lazy assholes.”

Korra pauses. “Hmmm.”

“We better go. You have a speech prepared and everything. Now, we wouldn’t want to miss that.” She teased, knowing that Korra wasn’t one for public speaking and speeches, though Asami appreciated that Korra often spoke from the heart. She didn’t filter her thoughts, she wasn’t trying to play a political or corporate game, as what Asami grew up with. Korra was Korra.

Korra pouted, but jokingly. “I could call Mako and ask him to lie on our behalf?”

“You want _Mako_ to lie on our behalf?”

“Bolin might be better. He was an actor.”

“Bolin would come up with some convoluted story about us almost dying or something.” Asami said, laughing.

Korra nodded, smiling softly. “Eh, probably.”

Asami stroked Korra’s hands softly, “Korra, thanks for the offer, but I think it’ll be good if I go. Just to formally honour what he sacrificed himself for. We don't have to stay past the ceremony.”

Korra threw her arm around Asami, pulling her in closer. “Okay. Just say otherwise if you want to go. I love you.”

Asami lent herself into her girlfriend's embrace, and paused by her parent’s graves one last time, before she straightened herself up to move forward.

Though Asami had been the one to make the choice to go to the celebrations, she wasn’t entirely happy about it. She pushed down her anger and fear. What would be short-term happiness if she didn’t attend the celebrations would mean long-term regrets with not being there for the first anniversary for one of the most important political events in the nation, her nation. Asami Sato loved Republic City, and she had to be there this day.

So Asami wiped away her tears and redid her make-up, and they both dressed up in formal outfits to journey to outside city-hall, where important ceremonies were taking place.

Asami drove them slowly, and Korra kept glancing at her warily. The sympathy Korra felt for was kind, but getting slightly grating. Asami had made her decision to attend today, so she was hoping the tension would be ignored in favour of just getting through the day.

Much of central Republic City was closed today, as banners hung All world leaders were there today. Korra bounded over and hugged her parents, Asami trailing behind. Tonraq ruffled her hair.

Tonraq unravelled his arms from his daughter, and noticed Asami. Asami walked over, and smiled in greeting, and she should have anticipated the bear hug. She curled her fingers into his shirt, appreciating the warmth. Her dad never hugged her like this once she got older, he was always kind in her company but once they got older, maybe they put up boundaries without realising. 

Tonraq released Asami, and smiled at her warmly. Senna does not dive in for a hug like he did, but placed her hand gently on her shoulder. “Asami, sweetie, this day must be tough for you. I just want to say that I’m so proud of what you’ve achieved together. Republic City is proof of it.” Senna has always had that calm air to her, but there are tears brimming in her eyes.

“Senna, I… appreciate it.” Korra’s parents didn’t know Asami that well before Korra started a relationship with her, but they always made an effort to make her feel included as part of the family, with big hugs and warm smiles consistently. “It’s… hard today, but I’m happy to be here.” Asami said.

Senna pulled Asami into a gentle hug, and rubbed her back soothingly. They linger, and Asami is grateful for the quiet sense of acceptance of today.

They sat on seats outside City Hall amongst their friends, Asami next to Korra and Mako with Bolin seated alongside his brother. Former President Raiko gave a small speech as president at the time of the invasion, and commented how he had to make some ‘hard choices’ at the time (Asami just rolled her eyes at how he continued to word his surrender) but how grateful he was to Avatar Korra, her party of friends and more for saving the city by defeating Kuvira. The reception was notably more buoyant with Zhu-Li took to the stand, with a larger round of applause occurred.

Zhu-Li’s speech was quieter, more somber as they remembered the lives lost. Though the battle lost far fewer lives than there could’ve been, there were still people in the houses destroyed. There was always casualties.

Korra stood up after Zhu-li, and Korra stood tall. Asami could only marvel Korra, a year later: her hair was longer and styled into parted side-tails again, and she was strong and confident, growing in the year since she defeated Kuvira. The illusion of perfection was broken as Korra gave a big, awkward grin, as she took to the podium to deliver her speech. And Asami has worked so hard on getting her to be more natural in front of the press, but it was clear her efforts were going to waste, and her lips curled into a small smile of amusement as she caught Korra’s eye.

Korra coughed as she got to the podium mics, and took a deep breath. “Citizens of Republic City, it’s been a strange year. Republic City has changed a lot since Kuvira’s attack, with the large destruction of property and the new spirit portal. However, despite the fact that it’s been difficult I’m glad we got to work through it together. Spirit activity has obviously increased since the new spirit portal opened, and I promise to continue to be your guide with the spirits. I've always been proud to be welcomed into this city, and how it continues to stand strong and look to the future, despite its past."

Asami smiled. Korra had ran through her ideas for her short speech, and Asami had approved them. Korra spoke from the heart most of the time, so it was never truly practiced.

Korra continued, smiling to the crowd. “Whilst I am honoured by the praise that people give me, this was never a job I did alone or could ever attempt or succeed in my mission without the people who formed the force against Kuvira. The battle could not have been one without sacrifice,” Korra paused, then looked up, “like those performed by Hiroshi Sato. Thank you Republic City!”

Exuberant cheering followed Korra as she stepped away from the podium, but Asami clapped far politely. She was a bit stunned. Hiroshi Sato was not well-liked in Republic City, especially by benders. It was understandable, since only a few were privy to his sacrifice. Telling people the official story in press releases weeks later hadn’t really changed much opinion on him, since they had a hard time liking or believing the much-hated former financier and leading collaborator of the equalists willingly sacrificed himself. Asami read a column once that indicated that everything that happened he was forced to do by law enforcement, and though it had a strong rebuff from Lin Beifong, it didn’t stop that being a somewhat accepted opinion amongst the public.

Asami had seen how an aide of Zhu-Li had slapped herself in the forehead when Korra had said him by name and Zhu-Li had noticeably stiffened. As good of a friend as Zhu-Li was, she was a politician now, and she had to play for as wide an audience as possible.

But Korra had said named Hiroshi Sato anyway, and most likely just for _her_. And it could potentially backfire, since the Avatar could be seen as just sticking up for the Satos since she was dating one of them. It was hard for Korra to keep her personal life out of her professional- or, Korra had no problem in being who she was, but other people would give her a hard time for her personal biases when she was the Avatar.

Asami grasped Korra’s hand as she sat down next to Asami. “I didn’t know you were going to do that.” She whispered.

“What? Say your father's name?”

“I wish you’d have said something to me first.”

Korra looked sheepish, and scratched the back of her head. “It was really... kind of spur of the moment.”

Asami nodded, acknowledging the obvious statement. “I’m just worried-“

“Ssh” Mako cut in, gently nudging them, and they realised the crowd’s murmurings had quietened  in anticpation of the next speaker, and there was potential for making a scene. Wu arrived onto the podium, and his speech was typically flamboyant, but at least very sincere, where he thanked everyone, thanked Mako by name the which made him sink down into his seat in embarrassment, and then started to sing a song before his mic mysteriously stopped working. It was amusing, and Asami would have found it funnier if she wasn’t internally miserable.

Asami wanted to be happy at all of what this day meant, but all she could think of was how her _father wasn’t here_ and she hated that she didn’t get to hate him and love him and every emotion that comes with being family.

She often wondered if he would have been forgiven, if he had lived, for his past crimes. It would have been controversial, but there was that small chance.

The orchestra which had been playing to end the formal celebrations gave way to ex-king Wu (it was still strange to refer to him without a title) and Fire Lord Izumi were to give them all a medal of bravery. Zhu-Li and Varrick declined it (much to his displeasure) due to political reasons, but the rest of the task-force accepted it.

It was thankfully short and pleasant. Asami was grateful to accept her small medal and her name would be listed alongside her friends, the Beifong and the Air Nation forever in Central Hall.

It was a lot. Eventually, played a small tune that ended the events, and they thankfully stretched.

“Asami,” Korra said to her as they walked towards the main celebrations, “do you want to head back?”

“It wouldn’t look good if the Avatar just left.”

Korra shrugged. “It’s getting late, and the street party will happen now. People will be too drunk to notice.”

Asami shrugged. “Honestly, the party might be nice. So I won’t be so alone with my thoughts.”

“But this morning-”

“I’ve changed my mind!” she snapped and Asami looked at Korra as they walked through the crowds. “You know later we're going to get questions about my father's legacy again.”

“Look- It was a bit daring to name drop him- but people need to know what he did and that he changed.”

Asami nodded. “I get it. I feel I should have been told first though, he’s my father and his legacy affects mine, the _good_ and the  _bad_.”

“It... was a bit impulsive, I’ll admit.”

Asami sighed, and looked away from Korra’s face. “I can see that.”

Korra threaded her hand in hers. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to fight.”

Asami smiled softly, considering Korra's actions. She wouldn't know today if it was a good idea of Korra's, but in the end, a blunt and very public statement might have been needed. “Neither do I. I’m just a little high-strung.”

“I get it. Sure you don’t want to head back?”

“No. Here is good.” Asami said, and she just smiled.

So the party went on. Various types of street food were lined along the streets, and various circus acts and people were talking. Tables had been set-up to encourage people to sit down and eat with strangers— and of course get drunk. The festive feel had brought out more spirits than usual, and Asami smiles to the one perched on her shoulder, a small leaf spirit.

“Avatar Korra! Please can you judge our firebending contest?” A gap-toothed grin met Asami’s gaze when she looked down to the small female voice of no more than ten. Asami looked up and saw the suspected parent of one of the children almost have a heart-attack at the child’s brazen confidence when asking the Avatar to judge a contest.

“Oh sorry kid, I’m a little busy-”

“Korra, go on,” she said, knowing that Korra didn’t want to leave her, but Korra needed to be Korra: help lead the city in its spiritual awakening; inspire as the Avatar; and judge children’s firebending contests.

“I’ll be around,” she assured her girlfriend, and Korra crouched down to meet the child’s gaze. “Now, okay, which of you are the best firebenders...”

Asami left Korra chattering to the children, and Asami walked up to one of the food stalls and bought noodles. She wasn’t that hungry, but she knew it was sensible to eat something and not give in to the temptation to simply drink alcohol, since the aftermath was not very appealing, nor was the itch that could be buried.

Asami jumped as an arm swung around her shoulders, but soon relaxed into the familiarity that was a Bolin hug. “Hey, Asami,” he said cheerfully.

“You almost gave me a heart attack, Bolin,” Asami chided Bolin lightly.

“Hey, I have to surprise my second favourite lady sometimes. Well, you and Korra are joint second. Opal being first, of course,” Bolin said cheerily, before swinging round to her front, causing her to stop walking.

“Hey- Asami,” Bolin said, before turning more serious. “I’m sorry about your father.”

“Oh, thanks,” Asami said, wondering if it was clear on her face that she was upset, but then Bolin was always blunt when he decided to talk. “It’s just tough on the anniversary.” She admitted.

“On the streets, Mako and I just forgot our parents anniversary. Well, until we saw the police files.” He said, and Asami opened her mouth, but he just shook his hand at her. “It’s not about us. I just. I’m here for you. Mako too, but Wu is bugging him right now.” Bolin said, gesturing over to the fountain where Wu was chattering to Mako enthusiastically. “I know you know Korra is always there. But being an orphan is like being part of a really shit exclusive club.”

Asami nodded. “I… thanks. I know you and Mako are there for me.” Asami felt that she had lost a lot with regards to her family, but she had gained a couple. She had Korra, and they had only gotten closer. Korra’s parents cared, and since they announced that Korra and her were dating they had made sure that Asami felt welcome every time she visited the South. The Air Nation was a second family to everyone, and they often invited their group of four to dine with them. And Mako and Bolin did understand that loss, even if there’s was a more distant loss than hers. Asami now had more people who cared about her than she had previously. Asami knew, she knew she had gained even if she had lost.

Bolin put his arm around her. “It’s been a long time, and sometimes I still miss them. I think Mako misses them too, but you know him. I know it’s not the same same, your Dad and everything with my parents, but just, I’m here for you.”

“I— thank you Bolin.” She said. She noticed there was tears in her eyes

Bolin shrugged. “I’m sorry there’s not more we can do.”

Asami places her hand on his shoulder. “I do appreciate it, Bolin.”

Asami has always appreciated it. There has always been so many attempts to reach out to her, to soothe her, and Asami has appreciated every minute of it.

Bolin stepped back as Korra reappeared and joined the pair. "Hey, Bolin" she greeted, and linked her arms with Asami's. “Those kids were not happy with my result of a draw,” she mutteredin annoyance.

“Children are our toughest critics,” Asami said, twitching into a smile.

Bolin bear hugged Korra. "I loved your speech, Korra!" he said cheerfully. There was more that Asami wanted to say to Bolin, but today wasn't the time for everything, as children brushed past her legs cheering. She nodded to Bolin, a silent acknowledgement of their conversation, and he waved and departed to find Opal, and to rescue Mako from Wu.

Korra rejoined her, linking her arms with her, and smiled. “Fireworks, later. Do you still want to stay?”

Asami chewed her lip, and nodded. “Of course. Really, Korra.”

Korra just smiled warmly at her, and didn’t let go. They eventually unlink arms, and they travel to the back of the street, where it’s more secluded. The sky has darkened, and the streets are out.

They have fully departed from the crowd, but music is still playing. Fireworks start to fly, creating a cacophony of yellow, greens and reds. It’s noisy, and the crowd cheered before settling into collective gasps at the most spectacular.

“I can’t help but feel this is all a bit much,” Korra said, looking at the night sky. “Fireworks for an invasion?”

Asami looked to the sky, and the noisy colours above her. It was unusual for Korra to admit she thought something was a bit much, but Korra could only approach the events of that day humbly. Asami viewed it differently. “Didn't you say in your speech thatI think it’s what Republic City needs. To celebrate that it survived, and still moving on, that the past should be remembered, but it can't define us” she said. Asami Sato was always a proud citizen of Republic City. The city has always been there, her home, and it’s where her mother and father had met. She was born at the Sato estate, she was schooled here, she met her girlfriend here. Her mother was killed here, her father betrayed her for his visions for the city, then died fighting for it, but by her side. She found her soulmate in Republic City.

Asami’s firsts, her regrets, her loves and her future is invariably tied up with this city. It’s raw this day, it’s there in the open what this city represents for Asami. Her father, perhaps, always represented the city to her.

She glanced back to the crowd, where her new extended family were most likely celebrating. The impact of her father's name honoured publically wouldn't be known, and Asami realised she may always feel grief. Just as there was always never truly resolution for anything in the past, not when they honoured the buried today, not when Bolin still missed his parents, not when she could still ache at not knowing her mother the way she wanted.

Asami leant into Korra, and she could the tears glistening in her eyes. Korra has been treating her finely all day, but now the gaze of concerned love is welcomed fully, and she relaxes into her girlfriend’s comforting grip. “Everyone has been so kind today, and I've never felt so loved, but I can't help but feel so low.”

Korra looked sympathetic, rubbing circles onto her back and her gaze never leaving Asami’s. “It's different, but I learnt that in the end, only yourself can reconcile the past,” Korra said, sadly. "Asami, its okay to not be okay," she said, lingering in silence as Asami didn't reply, too consumed by her own thoughts. “You have a tendency to put everyone else ahead of yourself, to make sure you're okay for others sake, putting on a brave face for the world around you. I love that about you, but today, Asami, please" Korra paused, moving her hand back down to Asami's, taking it gently, "shall we head home?” Korra asked again, a statement repeated throughout the day.

Asami looked to her girlfriend, and squeezed her hand in response. Korra was worried about her, and today had been tiring as it was, and maybe Asami was trying to be braver than she needed. “After the fireworks,” she said firmly this time, and looked back to the sky, but she openly wept  amongst the soft explosions in the night sky.

Asami _is_ tired from today. She wished her Dad was here, even if it was an irrational wish. Asami wondered what she would say to him if she had the chance to see him one final time. She wasn't sure, and she let that question linger on her mind.

_Look at what you helped save,_ she considered, and allowed the statement to settle in her mind.

Her father, his complicated presence, would always be with her, but she knew she could always keep moving forward with those she loved by her side.

The fireworks ended and the crowd cheered, replacing the noise of the explosions, euphoria and happiness consuming the senses around her.

Asami allowed Korra to take her home.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this unfinished in my files for ages. I have decided to complete it and post it. I just have feelings about Asami.


End file.
